


The dark district

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Trans Male Character, Trans!Judar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Magical creatures used to exist freely, now they're trapped in the webs of human banality. Expelled to remote islands, they're forced to live in human bodies. Judar could find the magical spark he's missing, thanks to someone very close to him.





	The dark district

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange gift for UltraUgo.
> 
> I hope is it of your liking Shou! Happy New Year.

The gates of reality were closed a long time ago. Judar couldn’t remember when he started to pass through humans bodies as if they were ghosts. Even when they never could see him through the veil before, Judar could see them, he could hurt them. But over time, humankind turned its back on the beliefs and the legends to pursue banal, tangible, and scientific ideas. 

 

Mysteries died, legends became myths, and one day, there was little to no respect to them- or  _ fear  _ of them. For beings like Judar that fed on it, things started to become dull. Living a long and endless existence of boredom was slowly driving Judar mad.

 

Boring; It was all boring and grey. 

 

All the magical beings; gods, fairies, demons, and monsters, started losing power, their very essence drained from their bodies. Humanoid beings had to be remade. The universal powers decided it. This time they incarnated in simple human bodies, and within them, the magical beings felt small and powerless. They felt artificial. Neither wholly magical nor wholly mortal, they lost their childlike wonder and got trapped in the maelstrom of human progress. Machines, plastic, electromagnetic waves- Magic didn’t fit in the world any longer.

 

Castaway, in the middle of the Solomon Islands archipelago was one of the most remote places of the Earth. The mythical beings were summoned little by little from all their respective pantheons. Some of the islands were covered with thin and intricate threads of glamour, keeping the place hidden from unwelcomed eyes. The islands had small populations of people, but were never as crowded than the rest of the world. It was an ideal place for the spiritual beings to be at peace, away from mortal’s disbelief.

 

They were divided by the elements. 

 

The water spirits roamed free in the depths of a sea lagoon, where they built a submerged city, guarded by the Indispensable Reefs atolls. The bigger legendary monsters had to be reshaped to smaller creatures. The powerful Leviathan had to live in a dolphin’s body, the Hydra in a sea serpent, and the menacing kraken in a broadclub cuttlefish. Melusines, naiads, potamoi, and other freshwater spirits lived in the higher reefs, barely guarded by the merciless sunrays. 

 

The earth and sand beings lived in Cyprian Bridge Island. Giants, golems, ogres, trolls, dwarves, and goblins were still getting used to their new sizes. They had built a city underground in interconnecting, spiraling tunnels. The volcanic soil was easy to carve, so their city was the most intricate and well engineered of all the islands. That didn’t mean they were as prosperous as others. They survived only with mushroom farms and the trade of metals. 

 

For fire spirits it was simpler. They lived inside the Tinakula volcano, and some of them were granted with resistant bodies, allowing their magic to flow through their skin and protect them from high heat.  It was strange to see an osprey peacefully resting near a stream of lava, ignoring that inside that fragile body, was a majestic phoenix.

 

In the mountains of Mborokua, lived the air creatures. The majority of humanoids had chosen an animal shape over human, afraid to lose their wings forever, and the few with human bodies were sorely regretting it. Bound by gravity, they longed for the skies and the freedom of the breeze on their faces. The flocks of birds rested on the mountain's vegetation and barely had contact with the other islands. Except for the shared duties of their laws.

 

Life, fertility, and crops were such a wide range of creatures, that they had to be relocated to two small towns in the islands of Tetapare and Makalom. Forest, grass, garden, mountain and hill spirits had to get used to the jungle. Polar and ice spirits were almost secluded in their refugees that they kept cold at all costs. 

 

Utupua, on the other hand, was made an Eden on Earth. Its atoll was fortified with magic and traps and in the center, there was a paradise of perfect weather and perfect crops. The elite of aether, light, and celestial beings lived there, ruling over the other islands and, unbeknownst to other creatures, the only ones that could remain with their original magical bodies.

 

And last of all, East Rennell island, was a place where humans are banned from. The law which prohibited humans within their territories was supposed to protect endemic species. However, it was because in the city that was built there, the spirits of darkness and evil were contained. 

 

_ ‘City’ _ was a kind description. In reality, it was a slum. It was what they called  _ ‘the dark district’, _ the name fit perfectly for a perpetually somber place. The island winds ran through the narrow and blighted streets, making them howl eerily before every storm. A permanent dark dome of glamour covered the area to make it seem like a lake. Within it, the gray and brown, dilapidated residences crammed against each other like crooked teeth. In the mornings, the fog loomed over the deteriorated houses and buildings; it was so thick it was almost tangible, and it shrouded everything with a sickly gray veil.

 

Inside an unstable, decrepit long building, lived Judar. His apartment was on the fourth floor; it was very small and dark, which suited him fine because, in ancient times, he had lived in caves.

 

Judar never liked his new body, but he changed it to a more comfortable form with time. Human bodies fell short of morphing methods and it had been hard. It had taken time, but he was finally more at ease with what he wanted. He missed his horns and tail, though, and the warm feel of his eternal flame inside. 

 

His social skills didn’t improve either. He disliked all his neighbors - all but one. Sometimes he could even call it friendship, assuming he knew how friendships worked. 

 

That special person was Hakuryuu, the dragon. 

 

Judar liked how Hakuryuu’s human form looked, how he cooked, the things he said, how he moved- Judar liked everything if he was being honest with himself, and he especially liked the intensity of Hakuryuu’s mismatched eyes on him. Sometimes it almost seemed that he was into Judar. Sometimes, when he wasn’t patronizing him, ordering him around, scolding him, or almost babying him. But there  _ were _ sporadic moments when Judar could dream.

 

From the balcony, he heard the low and mournful sound of the Gjallarhorn. It announced the supply of weekly rations. Judar felt he didn’t have time for stairs. He jumped quickly out of the window to his neighbor’s, and then he parkoured his way down the deteriorated and incomplete parts of the building, including the uneven balconies of other residents. He hurried to the first balcony of the first floor where Hakuryuu was. Judar vaulted on a pipe, and then he rolled over a broken part of the wall of the second floor, where he could see the green foliage downstairs. Hakuryuu’s apartment was the only green spot in the whole district. The dragon spent most of his days in the balcony, letting the few sun rays that could pass through the dome warm up his cold-blooded body.

 

Any excuse was good enough for Judar to land in front of the dragon and say hello. Not that he needed one, but he would look more aloof and cool if Hakuryuu didn’t notice that Judar wanted him badly. He wanted to ride Hakuryuu to the horizon and beyond… And not precisely over the dragon’s back. That could wait, though. 

 

Hakuryuu was gently pulling a spiderweb, careful not to kill the spider, from which he made a small sack where he put dry leaves. He let them sit in hot water and inhaled the smell of his tea. He peacefully sipped on it when a harsh sound made him sputter.

 

“Morning Hakuryuu!” Judar waved enthusiastically and the dragon smiled, slightly lifting his hand. As fast and surprising as Judar came, he left, with a jump to the street just two feet below the balcony. A line of ghoulish faces was rushing to get in line behind Judar. They all gave Hakuryuu grievous gestures and low growls when they passed in front of his balcony.

 

Judar’s smile made the days a bit brighter in the middle of the rabble. The dragon took a sip of his tea while he remembered the first time he saw Judar. 

 

_ Hakuryuu had been kneeling in front of his bigger planter, moving the dirt over two seeds, hoping to make small trees in that place so devoid of life. soft rustle made him turn quickly, ready to grab the sword in his waist. There he was, a young man with a long and impossibly black braid down his back, crouching on the edge of Hakuryuu’s balcony, still and silent as a gargoyle _ .

 

_ “What the-?” Hakuryuu jumped on his place. _

 

_ The stranger only blinked at him curiously with huge red eyes. _

 

_ Hakuryuu glared. “Who are you? What is your business here?” _

 

_ “Are those peach seeds?” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Peaches, is it peaches you're planting?”  _

 

_ The man’s eyes started glowing like two hot coals. Though, they didn’t look malevolent, Hakuryuu thought, more filled with childish interest.  _

 

_ Hakuryuu tilted his head. He had seen the same expression in Orochi, one of the ancient dragons. The more excited Orochi grew, the brighter his red eyes glowed. Still suspicious, Hakuryuu responded. “Yes… They’re peaches indeed.” _

 

_ A wide and happy smile bloomed on the stranger’s face. “Hey! If you get fruit one day can you give me one? I will exchange it for fire!” _

 

_ “Fire? Are you a fire primordial?” _

 

_ “Not exactly. I am ‘dark’,” Judar made quotes with his fingers “-for sure. I am an ifrit.”  _

 

_ “So you’re a Djinn. They’re as powerful as Nephilim. Shouldn't you be locked up?” _

 

_ “Well ok, nice to meet you too! No, I shouldn't be locked away, the dungeons where the worst of us are imprisoned are home of powerful evil gods. I’m only a rebel prince, not their top priority.”  _

 

_ “In that case, you should be living in the Tinakula volcano.” _

 

_ Judar sighed heavily, “yeah. I suppose it sounds great to live there, but my bad deeds have gotten me here. In fucking gray purgatory,” Judar spat. _

 

_ Hakuryuu frowned and looked away; he was not supposed to be in that place either and could relate to the anger. _

 

_ When Judar noticed the gloomy expression, he laughed and jumped inside the balcony. Hakuryuu was shocked by how upgoing the ifrit seemed. “Hey, so what about the peach exchange, huh? I doubt there will be many demons offering you fire.” _

 

_ “Sure…” Hakuryuu looked at his planter again, it wouldn’t hurt to have magical heat in the dark winter he was now in. “Sure. I will give you peaches in exchange for fire.” _

 

Hakuryuu was taken to the present again by the crowd’s noise, waiting for their rations.

 

Dark beings needed dark thoughts. The same as divine creatures fed on prayers in Utupua island, the cursed magical beings needed pain, anger, and hate. It was processed by the divine beings while purifying their own foods, and they sent the leftover in the form of bloodfruits. They were like overgrown grapes, with icky slimy flesh, red veins, and filled with dark juice. They were shipped weekly by members of the different islands and distributed to the segregated dark ones - reluctantly, much like how one would feed pigs. 

 

There was no trade with the dark district, they had nothing other creatures could want.

 

This time it was the turn of the earth creatures to take the shipment of bloodfruit to the dark district. As always, they sent skilled creatures to avoid potential tragedies. The tall and majestic captain was checking everything was in order and ensuring his people weren’t bothered by the locals. His silver hair looked dull in the black fog and his caramel skin looked diseased. He wasn’t fond of even standing there. 

 

Judar stood with his hands over his hips, desperate to get it over with. He had seen this captain before, Sphintus and the amphisbaena that was resting around his shoulders.  _ Who the hell would name a sphinx, Sphintus, anyway? Stupidest name ever _ , Judar thought with amusement.

 

Sphintus and his men handed the crates full of bloodfruit to Kassim and his own people. They controlled the influx of food, ensuring everyone had their share. Why such task was entrusted to the Fog Troupe, Judar never knew.

 

Judar crossed his arms, waiting for his fruit. He was exactly in front of Kassim, who was smoking like a chimney. To Judar, enenras were hideous creatures - smoke without flame - unlike him who was born of God's breath and fire.

 

“Hey, that body of yours is human, and mine too, so stop exhaling your black clouds over my face.”

 

Kassim frowned and handed his small basket. “Take your blood, Ifrit.”

 

“You say it like it’s an insult, but I don’t think you know what it really means. Between all of you, scum, I am  _ royalty _ . So why don’t you quit being a little bitch and poison someone else’s air?”

 

The dragon was paying close attention from his balcony, it was easy for Judar to make enemies. After one simple fight, nues, wendigos, ghosts and other dark creatures came to Judar for more. Hakuryuu was surprised that it was never called a Wild Hunt upon his friend.

 

“Judar! Can you help me with something?” Hakuryuu called from his apartment.

 

Kassim hissed, “tamer’s call.”

 

“Careful with your tongue, walking cigar.” Judar pointed at Kassim’s face menacingly and grumbled, taking his fruit with him. His humor quickly shifted though, and he pranced excitedly to Hakuryuu’s balcony. 

 

“Hey! What am I good for?” Judar said jumping inside the balcony.

 

“Usually? Pestering me and staining my floor with your fruits.”

 

“It was only twice, Mr. Prim. What do you need me for? ‘Cause I can do a few things you know.”

 

“I know,” Hakuryuu nodded, visibly not getting the innuendo. “I can’t cook anything, could you lend me a flame? The last one you made extinguished.”

 

“Of course!” Judar carelessly dropped his basket  of blood-fruit on the table and rolled up his sleeves. He rubbed his hands together to create a small ball of heat. “I see the last one is fully off, how long ago did I make it?”

 

“Four months ago.” 

 

They had always exchanged fire and heat for fresh water and medicine. And of course their first accord: peaches. Judar was also the only one allowed in the dragon’s secret spring he had created near the Kagava bay.

 

“I’m losing my fucking touch, yippee…” Judar said, leaving the bright yellow sphere of heat in the firewood stove.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“With what?”

 

“Your magic… It’s not flowing through your body. The banality is hurting your essence. You never told me you were losing your powers.”

 

“Unless you know ways to break through this meat cage, I doubt it will work.” Judar laughed.

 

“I know some ways.”

 

Judar’s jaw dropped when Hakuryuu’s skin rippled, forming scales. The long strands of hair in his sideburns flowed like a dragon’s whiskers. In a slow and elegant metamorphosis, Hakuryuu transformed, half dragon, half human. Part of his cheekbones and the skin from elbow to fingers were covered in glistening white scales. The light shone in blue and white crescents along them.

 

Judar hadn’t seen a transformation in ages. “What the-?” 

 

“I never got a human or animal body like all of you, I can be in my normal form. I can transform into human shape at will.”

 

“But the Divine powers said that everyone-”

 

“They lied,” Hakuryuu said mournfully.

 

“ _ What? _ ” Judar growled, “why did divine creatures get to keep their original bodies? Why can they be free of human skin? And you call us tainted?! Eugenicist fascists!”

 

“Don't you dare to imply I'm the same as them.” Hakuryuu frowned.

 

Judar shook in anger; the hypocrisy of the good beings never failed to surprise him.

 

Hakuryuu left the ifrit to lose steam and take in all the information. After Judar had taken a deep breath and could look back at him again, Hakuryuu spoke. “You are the only one outside Utua that knows this besides me. Do you have any idea how much I'm trusting you right now?”

 

The ifrit breathed again, “you're right. You're not the person to get angry with- it's those… elitists” He watched absentmindedly how Hakuryuu’s tail moved from one side to the other, in what seemed to be nervousness? Expectation? “The tail is a nice touch.”

 

“It’s the third hand- very useful,” Hakuryuu’s tail wrapped around a vase adorning a side table.

 

“I wish I had mine back,” Judar sighed.

 

“Someday you will, this body will not last forever.”

 

“I am not excited to see it age.”

 

Hakuryuu sighed. He knew already he had spilled almost everything. Just a bit more wouldn't hurt. “Then don’t, I have ways of returning some of your magic… The same way as fire creatures were protected from heat in their bodies.”

 

“Are you offering it to me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What are you getting out of all of this? What do you even care?”

 

“I am the only celestial being in this place. This place has been the target of many creatures, the ones that are not violent will look at me as a nuisance, but among them, only you- “ Hakuryuu inhaled and paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “-you come to talk to me as if it was natural and normal.”

 

“Wow… What the heck... Did you think of me like that? I’m kinda touched, now,” Judar laughed nervously.

 

Hakuryuu blushed at the sweet gesture of the ifrit. “I can make your powers come through that shell. Can you come at four?”

 

“Yes! Should I do something?”

 

“No, I will prepare everything. Take a shower, I suppose.”

 

“Well, I will see you in a couple of hours!” Judar took his basket and jumped up to the neighbor’s balcony.

 

It had to be at least a century that Hakuryuu had used acupuncture. He sat back in the balcony, to gather as much sunlight as possible, and carefully, he created long and thin needles from plants in his flower pots. He checked them, testing their density and flammability. He didn’t know how hot the flames of an ifrit could get. He lifted one needle and examined it. When he was satisfied with the shape, he breathed over it. His breath was blue and frigid, it made the needle shine and feel heavy and hard. The dragon prepared all the needles like that and waited for Judar.

 

The ifrit was on time, which was a first. Hakuryuu led him to the bedroom and Judar stood in front of the door dumbfounded, unsure if he was supposed to step in or wait outside.

 

Hakuryuu took a clay tray from a corner and placed it on the bedside table.

 

“Take your clothes off and lay on the bed.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You can cover with that towel.” Hakuryuu pointed at a neatly folded cloth over the even neater sheets of the bed.

 

“Is this _ that _ kind of help?”

 

“What?” Hakuryuu’s eyes widened “Oh… N-No! It's not- I mean- I am going to do some acupuncture.”

 

“Sticking needles on me?”

 

_ Sticking things in me, _ Judar laughed at his own inner joke.

 

“Yes,” Hakuryuu replied flatly. He lined the needles he was going to use in the clean tray, and opened a small pot filled with some kind of ointment.

 

Judar changed in the bathroom, and entered the room again, shifting his weight from one leg to the other nervously, he only had a towel on. In front of Hakuryuu, there was no way that was going to come out right. 

 

“Lay on the bed.” Hakuryuu instructed.

 

When he lounged back on the bed, Judar wondered why he never got a human bed for himself. They felt kind of nice. Kind of. Until he looked to the needles Hakuryuu was examining. They looked like thin pine needles.

 

“Why does everything you do look so organic? Those needles don’t look very sterile.”

 

“Are you getting scared?”

 

“ _ No _ ! I am never scared!” 

 

Hakuryuu scoffed, pressing his thumb to a point in the middle of Judar’s forehead. “Beneath this human skin, you’re almost a god. This is nothing.”

 

“ _ Almost _ a god,” Judar grumbled. “If I recall correctly, dragons  _ are _ gods.”

 

Hakuryuu didn't reply. He just stuck a needle with precision in the point he had pressed before. Judar was surprised that he barely felt the pressure. He watched Hakuryuu’s fingers pressing points in his body, followed by the small prick of the needles. Hakuryuu’s gaze was focused as a surgeon’s. After sticking a needle below Judar’s navel, the dragon took a deep breath.

 

“Take this off.” Hakuryuu tugged the only cover Judar had.

 

“Have you gone mad? Am I supposed to get completely naked for this?”

 

“I thought you wanted to have some of your powers back.”

 

“And I do but-”

 

“It’s only a human body,” Hakuryuu dismissed.

 

In reality, Hakuryuu was struggling to push aside his desires, he breathed deep once, focusing on Judar’s well-being only. 

 

Judar slowly removed the only barrier between Hakuryuu’s eyes and his full body, not without cringing a little at his own embarrassment, he used to be much more daring than that.

 

“Y-you’re not gonna stick a needle in-”

 

Hakuryuu laughed, “no, just here, he pressed a point below Judar’s obliques and the ifrit shook. “There is a chakra in your sex, but I am not going to place a needle directly, it will be by the sides. Right here.”

 

“How can you say such things with a straight face?”

 

“Stay still.”

 

“You want me to stay still and you’re saying that I need needles in my crotch? Does that even make sense to your ears?!”

 

“I told you, it’s not going to be in any sensitive places, just by the sides.”

 

Hakuryuu’s gaze in between his legs, his hands over his hip, all the experience was doing bizarre things to Judar’s body.

 

“How long am I going to stay here?”

 

“Until the needles become charcoal.”

 

“What?”

 

“You still have your spiritual fire body underneath that skin, it needs to flow through your points.”

 

Judar saw one of the needles in his chest smoking lightly and watched how -  slowly and steadily - it burned until it was black. After that, a feverish feeling permeated through his skin. He felt renewed and vigorous.The needles one by one became ashes over his body.

 

“Try to focus on your flames, can you do some heat between your hands?” Hakuryuu said.

 

Judar didn’t need to rub his hands, Hakuryuu had opened the gate of his inner hell, and let him feel the fire inside his veins. Judar just closed his fist and let the flames come out of his pores.

 

He admired the fire that his body was creating around his arm. “It’s not hurting the skin.”

 

“I curated the needles with dragon breath, let’s say I injected your skin with some of my magic. That's how spirits and creature's skins on the volcano were treated.”

 

_ Injected… my skin… with your breath… and your magic… oh Allah.  _ He felt his slit tickling slightly, he didn’t want to be turned on. Not while naked, and not in front of Hakuryuu’s judgemental eyes.  _ Think about ugly things, ugly things... Humans, ugh, Markkio and his manticore’s crazy eyes, ughh, Aladdin, the mu’aqqibat that kicked my ass once ugggghhhhh. _

 

“This is a human body still, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it going to change?”

 

“Not until this skin dies and your original body gets released.”

 

Judar sighed in disappointment, so he really was stuck in that body. “I was powerful.”

 

He froze in the bed when Hakuryuu sat next to Judar’s hips and hovered his body, leaning forward until their faces were simple inches apart.

 

“You _ are  _ powerful. You are a true flame.”

 

Judar felt his face  _ burning _ , the high temperature beneath his skin could give him the feel of a sunburn.

 

“I heard the story of your regiment.” Hakuryuu continued “You were summoned to pay respects for the new creation. You were one of the many that didn’t want to kneel in front of humans,” Hakuryuu spoke the last word with such disgust that it looked like if he was chewing on a slug. “You disobeyed and refused to kneel in front of a low being.”

 

“What about you? Celestial dragons like you are known to be noble creatures, and yet you are in this godforsaken district. You could be eating nectar and ambrosia from the hands of nymphs, but you decided you didn’t want to kneel to your royal family’s ideals. Hah! I know why it is! because they are hypocrites and human lovers.”

 

Hakuryuu’s slit pupils widened and seemed cat-like.

 

Judar smirked, knowing he had hit the target. “Yes, I know you too, Ren Hakuryuu. All the creatures who have invaded your domains at night to mess with you have disappeared without a trace.”

 

“What about the dozens of monsters that have gone inside your apartment? They disappeared too, and I suspect it was because they tried to steal the ifrit’s flame. “

 

“Charred to death.” Judar’s smirk widened. “What about those that wanted the dragon’s pearl, the jewel that is supposed to grant all desires?”

 

“Eaten.”

 

The dragon tasted the air, his forked tongue was long and serpentine and that fueled Judar’s lewd thoughts. He had seen Hakuryuu’s tongue wriggling out of his mouth before, to use his sense of smell like snakes does, but never had he been so close to seeing the slimy texture of it.

 

There was a scent Hakuryuu could smell in his tongue, the smell of arousal. He got closer with a curious expression and his eyes flicked from one side to the other, admiring something. Judar knew then that his eyes were lighting up, every time he felt excited his eyes glowed.

 

“Do you want my pearl? Do you want your desires to be granted?”

 

“You bet I want them to be granted.”

 

“What is your desire?”

 

Judar’s eyes glowed with more intensity as he licked his lips, in an unspoken request.

 

Hakuryuu pressed their lips together, the desire so strong that it quickly escalated. Judar gasped for air when Hakuryuu made enough room to breathe- But it didn’t last, they kept kneading their mouths with a fervent thirst for each other.

 

They parted and Judar was at least sure of something. “You’ve been wanting this as well.” Judar whispered to Hakuryuu’s lips.

 

Wordless, Hakuryuu leaned to kiss and lick and nibble Judar’s neck.

 

“Couldn’t wait anymore, could you?” Judar teased some more.

 

“You smell like hormones and you’re naked in my bed.”

 

“You put me here.”

 

“Then I’ve done well.” 

 

The ifrit’s smirk widened when he saw the long white tail flicking to one side to the other. 

 

“Is the tail wagging a sign you’re getting excited? That happened with mine.” Judar snickered at Hakuryuu’s pink cheeks; he was trying so hard to remain stoic - it was cute. 

 

“What about your eyes? They're glowing like candles.” Hakuryuu replied, transfixed.

 

Judar frowned and pulled Hakuryuu for more unrestrained kisses. Hakuryuu deepened the kiss, pressing in a bit more firmly, taking control in that quiet, intense way that Judar was coming to expect from the dragon. After that it felt easy to lean to the feel of each other, finally fusing into one.

 

Hakuryuu pressed his chest against Judar’s while he kept on sliding his reptilian tongue inside the ifrit’s mouth. It felt like heaven and hell, it was warm and utterly pleasurable, for he had been secretly falling for the djinn a long time ago. They played games, explored the island, and talked in private. But the friendship was not enough, it would  _ never _ be enough.

 

His tail and hands raced across Judar’s body, and he gently stroked Judar’s chest, abdomen and thighs. Judar smoothed his hands over the koi-like scales. A swipe of the furry tail passed over Judar’s needy cunt.

 

Judar broke the kiss. “Hey! That thing has a hair trigger.”

 

“Does it?” Hakuryuu purred, gently moving his finger, and circling the area with his index finger pad.

 

“Mmmh!” Judar’s hands clawed on Hakuryuu’s shoulders.

 

“Should we stop? Maybe it’s too soon…”

 

“Hakuryuu, we’ve known each other for two years. Stop ruining it, just keep rubbing me.”

 

Hakuryuu moved his hand away and Judar frowned, his eyebrows tensed again when he saw Hakuryuu’s lips dropping kisses down his chest scars, down his abdomen until they reached his slit.

 

The two small tines of Hakuryuu’s tongue flicked over Judar’s clit. Hakuryuu's tongue lacked grain, it was all smooth and very slippery. It slid down Judar, long enough  that the upper part could be sliding against Judar's sensitive nub while he was probing at the entrance of his cunt.

 

The ifrit’s mewls carried a desirous lilt that sent a nearly imperceptible shudder coursing right through Hakuryuu’s scales. The djinn’s lips molded the dragon’s name with an erotic tone, “Ha. Ku. Ryuu.”

 

There was a long moan and Hakuryuu was eager to do more. Taking the clit between his lips he started suckling, gently and slowly bobbing his head, taking the time to  _ savor _ Judar. 

 

The dragon concentrated in returning two of his fingers to human form, then he proceeded to shove them inside Judar’s pink entrance, pushing them against a small rough pad in the walls. The legs around him wobbled wildly. The grunts and whines soon became louder, and Judar’s throat tickled when he screamed in ecstasy.

 

Judar came in Hakuryuu’s mouth and rode the orgasm out. When he was spent, Hakuryuu kept swiping his tongue, slowly, delicately over his sensitive flesh. Suddenly soaked, Judar tapped his shoulder urgently “Ha-Hak-Ah ah! Mmnh What th-  _ Ah! _ ” Hakuryuu moved the appendages gently, mercilessly. His fingers fondled the inner slick walls, still rubbing relentlessly at the bundle of nerves.

 

Judar was out of his mind, unable to think, only writhing in the bed, squirming with the intense sensation. “AH! Haku-  _ AH! _ ” Another feather touch of the tongue and a deep push against that spot made him shake uncontrollably,  a second small orgasm after the first climax. Judar squirmed and Hakuryuu followed the moving hips with his head, forcing Judar's legs open with his talons while keeping up his unhurried ministrations. It was enough for Judar to cry out “p-please,  _ please! _ ” He wasn’t sure what he was pleading about, if he wanted to stop it or keep going- Hakuryuu took the cue, slowing down his motions until he reached a halt.

 

The lizard tongue licked down Hakuryuu’s chin, soaked wet with Judar’s juices. His eyes were in a drugged hazy state, his cock throbbing uncomfortably, desperate to have friction.

 

“Come here,” Judar said mindlessly, still high on endorphins.

 

Hakuryuu eased down on Judar’s body, trembling with the need of being inside the ifrit. The moment Judar’s cunt received him, his mind went blank. Judar’s thighs were clamping shut around Hakuryuu’s waist and locking the dragon against his throbbing core.

 

The long, white tail spiraled Judar’s body, gripping him tightly and pulling him strongly, in time with Hakuryuu’s thrusts. It was just moments of uneven rolling of hips, and then Hakuryuu was crying out, reaching his own climax. Hakuryuu whined, pushing hard inside Judar’s body one last time, until there was nothing left of him to give. He stayed there, burning and feeling his seed leaking, warm from Judar’s inner heat and the intense love-making. 

 

Hakuryuu remained there, coiled around Judar’s body and around the flame of his heart. He panted in his partner’s neck.

 

Judar's hand ran down his hands down Hakuryuu's back, feeling the scales.

 

“They're smooth… like a fish, not a lizard.”

 

“We Ryuus are all born koi.”

 

“You were a carp when you were a baby?” Judar snickered and Hakuryuu frowned, affronted by the bizarre pillow talk. But seconds after, he started laughing with Judar.

 

“Yes, yes. I was a carp.” 

 

Judar pulled softly one of the talons in Hakuryuu's fingers. “How often you take this form?”

 

“All the time when I'm alone.”

 

“Now all the time when I'm around too?”

 

“If you wish,” Hakuryuu nodded.

 

“I am hating this place a little less,” Hakuryuu said contently, pressing a kiss on Judar’s shoulder.

 

Judar sighed, looking out the window to the grey sky. They deserved better, he knew that.

“Let's escape.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. I know many have tried but I think we could do it, now that I have my flames back.”

 

“There are sentinels.”

 

“You have to trust me a little bit more. As powerful as a Nephilim… Remember?” Judar smirked and Hakuryuu leaned back, pensive.

 

Maybe there was a way. 

 

Maybe there had always been a way.

 

He just needed the guidance of an ember in the middle of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beloved boyfriend, Ari Grimm, for being my beta reader.


End file.
